Memories
by MishaSoulMadeOfWater
Summary: Death is painful she heard somewhere. But nothing beats the pain in her heart right now.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

She doesn't remember the day when the world ended for her.. She doesn't remember the day when she lost everything she ever had..

She doesn't remember crying over her mother's death at the age of ten.. She doesn't remember not finding her father alive after returning from the Fairy Sphere.. She doesn't remember her friends who fought and protected her till their last breathes.. She doesn't remember _him_.. Her best friend whom she had fallen in love with but did not realize until he was _gone.. Gone, everyone gone and they left her all alone.._

_Shadows are falling and I am falling too_

_So hold me tight and never let go_

_But wouldn't she be lying if she says she doesn't remember? Of course not.. How can she? When its been over seven years since someone she loves, smiled at her.. Or maybe Yes.. But she did not want to remember 'cause it hurts.. _

_It had always been the same she realizes.. Them fighting and her being protected.. Why? Why wouldn't they let her fight with them? Why didn't they take her with them? Why was she left behind?.. Alone.. All Alone. To face the crucial pain that threatens to shatter down her heart in countless pieces.. Physical wounds are better she thinks sometimes.. 'Cause they show how much hurt you are.. But the internal ones keeps bleeding until your very last breathe without leaving any traits.. Except for the tears of course.. But for her, even the tears refuse to come out of those once lively and beautiful brown orbs that seem lifeless and empty now._

_I miss you, I always did _

_And all I ever wanted is to feel you right here with me_

_But you were far far away.._

So she decides to forget... Forget everything.. Forget all those years of life that she spent in a cell called home.. Forget her fateful encounter with a certain pink haired dragon slayer.. Forget all those days when she no more felt alone and broken 'cause she had a family then.. She had _him_. Even though she knows she never will be able to, still she tries and forgets! 'Cause the memories she has _forgotten_ won't _- can't_ hurt her..

_Hold me in your thoughts, take me to your dreams_  
_ Touch me as I fall into view_

But today when she is bleeding on the ground courtesy to the blow she took in the process of saving someone (No! Not _someone.. _Saving _herself.._ Her present counterpart) she feels a stinging pain in her heart.. And she knows it has nothing to do with her physical wounds.. Today she remembers the day when she met that salmon haired idiot in Hargeon who gave her a new family.. She remembers all those adventures and missions they did together along with her other team members.. She remembers how _he_ was always there whether she needed him or not and how she fell in _love_ along the lines.. She remembers when she was still able to smile.. The smile that was lost for seven long years till now after _they _were gone_.._

Tears of pain/anguish starts to flow down from her eyes for the first time in those seven years and she refuses to wipe them away .. She could see her present counterpart crying over her.. The blue cat _what was his name again? Oh yes! Happy_ crying over her..She tells them she never did anything that brought harm on her friends.. But she knew that they _already know.. _'Cause they _trust_ her.. They _always did._

She tries to console them saying she is not the one they love that she just came from the future.. That she doesn't belong to them .. Her present counterpart still lives with her friends.. But they wouldn't listen .. The cat - _Happy_ wouldn't listen.. He says _Lucy is Lucy_.. Funny thing it is.. She was craving for these emotions, this _love_ since she lost _them_ and now when she could finally feel that warmth in her heart _again_, she was _dying_..

_I'll find my way, Through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay_

"Hey, show me your guild mark.."she whispers to her present self.. That mark! It was never _just a mark_ to her that states which guild you belong to.. It had always been more to her.. It was the last and most important part of her precious memories.. The mark that shows she belongs to a family.. _Her family.. _A family that _cares.._

"You.. Your left hand.."

She stares at the mark on her present self's right hand and a painful -_yet full of bliss - _smile forms on her lips.. Her vision starts to get blurry.. _Is it just the tears? _she asks herself.. _No.._ It wasn't the tears.. She was dying and she knew.. Thus she closed those empty brown orbs to never open again!

_Death is painful she heard somewhere. But nothing beats the pain in her heart right now._

"I really wanted to go on more adventures.." _with them, with him_ she states..

_"Protect... The future.." _she tells them before everything went dark.. To her atleast..

.

.

.

.

.

_For many hours and days that pass ever soon_  
_ the tides have caused the flame to dim_  
_ At last the arm is straight, the hand to the loom_  
_ Is this to end or just begin?_

* * *

**A/N : I don't know when and where this came from.. Just a random one-shot.. Maybe 'cause there was so much feels when Lucy (from future) dies..**

**Reviews are very very much appreciated, whether criticism or not.. Thank you xD**


End file.
